Child Labor
by iraswife1120
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha learn how hard it is being teen parents. Half of theirs struggles are before the baby is even born. What's going to happen after?
1. Kagome and Inuyasha

AN: Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking, I already have to other stories to finish! Well about that. My muse for His Prisoner… is hiding and I can't find her. About W.Y.D well I'm not sure I really like that idea anymore. And apparently not to many others did either, so I may just delete it. But this story…I think i'm kinda diggin it. Well I got this idea from watching 16 and pregnant on mtv(or maybe vh1 not really sure) Kagome and Inuyasha aren't any of the specific couples from either season. I just got the way that the story is told and how it flows from that.

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live in a small Ohio city; about a half hour from Cedar Point, and a half hour from Cleveland. I live with my grandpa, mom, and tween brother and we own a small shrine. My gramps runs the place with my mom, who also works at a clothing store. My dad passed away about ten years ago; cancer. Luckily he saved so much money that we can all still live comfortably. I still haven't needed to get a job yet! I'm seventeen years old and will be starting my senior year in a few weeks. I go to a private school but I feel like it's more of a waste of money. The girls there are so fake, and there's drama at every corner. But luckily it's my senior year; I'll be getting out soon.

Its summer time and usually for fun my friends and I would get season passes to cedar point and go there at least once a week. Other times we'd just hang out at the beach or even go to parties. My older cousin, Miroku, usually takes me to them. It's pretty cool. During the winter times we don't really do much. The weather here sucks. It's cold. It's freezing. All you do is sit inside and try to stay warm.

I have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha, he's eighteen and already graduated last year. We didn't go to the same school but he is my cousin's girlfriend's neighbor. Pretty complicated, I know. Miroku met his girlfriend, Sango, through me. She and I both go to Lockhart Academy. She came over freshman year for a history project while Miroku was over and they've been inseparable since. Well anyways after that, the couple dragged me to her house for her little brother's birthday party. I guess she forced her neighbor to come as well, because that's when I met Inuyasha. He was a real jerk at first but after a month or so he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We went out steady for about three months until the summer when he got caught cheating on me with his ex girlfriend Kikyo. I hate her! She used to go to Lockhart last year. I didn't even know how they started talking again but I guess that they had hooked up; multiple times. I was livid when I found out.

I may have confused you. I just said that I have a boyfriend. Meaning right now. And that it's Inuyasha. But I also just mentioned how we broke up because he cheated. Well I'll solve that mystery right now. I took him back. I took him back more times than I can count on one hand. Okay well almost more. Don't ask me why. I don't know; really! I guess that somewhere along the line I fell for him. I fell for Inuyasha; the bad boy. We've broken up about, oh I don't know 5 times? The first was that summer from Kikyo. Then after summer I took him back. After that our relationship was so rocky; we took two breaks during my sophomore year. They were both from me not trusting him. Then after we finally got back to being official, right before summer vacation Inuyasha broke up with me! Why do you suppose he did that? Well because apparently Kikyo and her at the time boyfriend split. What a coincidence that they happened to start talking right after. Then she ended up leaving him for her ex. He came running back to me, and somehow he talked me into being with him. So around the middle of the summer of my sophomore/junior year we went out again. A few weeks later we got into an argument about him being jealous of a guy I know from Lockhart and so I broke up with him, again. Then right after school started that year I found out that he was still talking to Kikyo anyways! We didn't talk for a month after that.

Eventually he snuck his way into my heart and I took him back. I guess it's because, well I don't know. He's got a lot of cons: Cheating, lying to cheat, being a jerk, irresponsibleness, fight picker. Hmm well there are pros: Hottest guy in town…besides his older brother… all the girls want him, he's not too bad deep down. Really really really deep. I digress. Back to topic!

Well after the first third of the school year passed Inuyasha and I have been going steady. A few months ago he graduated, definitely not at the head of the class, but there were worse. Inuyasha hasn't been my first boyfriend but I did give him my virginity. It wasn't that long ago actually. I'd say about 6 months. I gave it up to him on his eighteenth birthday. It was magical; it always is though.

After graduation, Inuyasha planned on going out of state for college; he got accepted into PSU. Once classes start he was supposed to come see me every other weekend. And then he wanted me to apply there for next year.

Well this isn't the plan anymore. Now Inuyasha is staying behind to go to the community college. It was really hard watching him make this decision but we both understand why.

Right now my grandpa hates Inuyasha, and my mom only tolerates him. Sota, my 13 year old brother likes him still; he always did. Inuyasha is kind of a jerk to my gramps and they have this personal war over me going on. My mom tries to be civil with him, but usually loses her patience. It is a skill I received only from my father. Inuyasha's got the biggest potty mouth you've ever heard. I think it's mostly because they all got started on the wrong foot. Inuyasha cussing at me as soon as my mom opens the door to meet him. Everyone is trying harder than ever to make our relationship work. That's why Inuyasha is staying close to home for college, and why my family and him try to get along.

Because a few months ago I found out that we were having a baby.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you like it! Review if you want more because if you don't leave any feedback I'll just assume the worst. Let me know what you think. No flames, but CC is fine:)


	2. 23 Weeks

AN: Chapter two of Child Labor. I only got one review. But thank you for all who read anyways. Just review it next time. I want to know if this story is worth writing:)

* * *

Today is my first day of school. It's gonna be so weird walking into the building with a baby in my stomach. I wasn't showing at all last year. I think that the hardest thing for me will be to see my teachers. I'm not the type to get pregnant. Although there isn't really a type, but I just don't think I would have been at the top of the most-likely list either. I wish Inuyasha could be here with me right now but even if he didn't already graduate, he never went to this school anyways. Well at least he's dropping me off. He just got a new car. His parents have a lot of money, and even though he gets into trouble, they seem to spoil him. I'll admit I get jealous at times. Even though my family has money, you could never call me spoiled.

Inuyasha is supposed to be bringing Sango with him today. She is my best friend. Ever since she and Miroku became official, we saw each other more and more often, until finally we began to hang out on our own. It's pretty conventional when your best friend lives next door to your boyfriend. Sango is a very good detective.

Since Sango and I are in the same grade, we tried to schedule most of our classes together. She's going to be my support in this. I mean sure I have plenty of other friends. But things are a lot different now and I don't know who my friends are anymore.

Well right now I'm sitting in the kitchen alone. My little brother goes to school at a soccer academy and so he leaves early with my mom as she goes to work. Grandpa is upstairs sleeping; he'll start his day in an hour. I've been waiting for about ten minutes, but Inuyasha never has been one to be punctual. Or maybe it's Sango that's holding us up. No; it's Inuyasha.

Finally the doorbell rings. I grab my bag and walk towards the door. I open it to see Sango's smiling face. I haven't seen her in the last month, since she's been visiting her mother. The first thing Sango does is grabs me and gives me a look over.

Her face scrunches, "Kagome, I can't believe you wore the same outfit as me on the first day of school." Total seriousness. "You're going to have to change."

"Shut up Sango!" I grab her and hug her. It's a touching moment. Oh great now I'm getting all emotional again.

Well how characteristic it is for us to have the moment ruined from someone honking their horn. We split up and roll our eyes, then walk to the car and get in.

"Hey baby." Inuyasha says as I get in the car. He leans over and we share a chaste kiss. I hear a snap and we look over at Sango in the back seat.

She's holding a camera. "I've decided that we need to make a journey book. And so I'll be taking pictures of you at times I deem necessary." She smiled at her own logic. "It'll be like a pre baby book."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to drive away.

I keep smiling, "Okay."

* * *

When we got to the building I could swear that my legs were glued to the seat because I couldn't get out of the car. It's my nerves.

Finally Inuyasha, with his short temper, gets out of the car and walks to my door to pull me out. He silenced my protesting with a kiss, knowing I would melt.

Before I knew it he was back in his car and sped off. I turned to Sango.

She asked me, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and steadied myself before giving her a curt nod. We walked in the building. Once we did I swear it felt like all eyes were on me. Sango and I walked to my locker, which we would share, and then went to our first period. Psychology.

It's a pretty fun class. Next was English. I'm pretty good at it but I'm just lazy and really can't stand writing papers. Go figure that the first day of class she gives us a surprise essay test. The teacher plans to see our progress and warned us that there's more to come. Boo!

My next period is math. I hate math. Well I don't hate it; I'm just not very good at it. Plus, Sango isn't in this class with me. Our lunches are this period and we both eat C. Oh yeah we have block scheduling. So four periods a day, and third period is extra long and broken into for segments with lunch periods. Anyways, as I walk into math I see that Kanna is in my class. Kanna is Kikyo's little sister. Kanna is actually younger than me but she's like a genius. She's not too bad. Very quiet though, and you'd never guess she was Kikyo's younger sister. I decide to sit in the front of the class so I can pay as much attention as possible.

I see my friend Ayame walk in just before the bell rings. She looks over and takes the empty seat next to mine.

"Kagome." She looks at my belly.

"Ayame." I answer.

Her face breaks into a wide grin as she tells me, "Congratulations to you and Inuyasha."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Thank you." We share a smile before the teacher enters the room.

C lunch finally rolls around and I'm starving. I always feel like it though. This baby seems to keep me running on empty and it's not even here yet! Ayame and I walk into the lunch room to find Sango already sitting with a couple of our friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Lucky bitches; their class literally right next door to the cafeteria, but me and Ayame have to walk from the other end of the school. Gosh, and when I get bigger it'll probably take me even longer just to get here.

Lunch wasn't that bad, except that everyone kept staring at me. I'm sorry, staring at my stomach. I know I'm the only pregnant girl in the school but my god haven't they ever seen a pregnant woman before? It's so annoying. I feel like their judging me. Not that I care what they think. Okay well I guess I do. But I can't help it.

Finally after third period was over I went to my last class: art. I'm not too great at it but it's an easy A, and I need all the A's I can get.

After art ended, Sango and I walked to our locker.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I'm getting a ride from Miroku today."

"Okay." I answer while nodding my head. Sango's cell went off and she answered after zipping up her bag.

"Hey love." It must be Miroku. "Yeah I'll be right out." She kept on the phone and gave me a hug goodbye before walking away. I finish packing my things and throw my book bag on. I turn around and am met with a pair of big brown eyes. It's Rin. She's a sophomore this year, but I like her.

"Kagome its true?" she asked looking at my protruding stomach.

"Yeah." I put my hand on the bump as I smile.

"So, I'm guessing that you won't be cheering this year?"

I shook my head. "No. I wish I could." I loved to cheer. That's how I met Rin. She was so good at cheering that she made it to varsity in her freshman year.

The young girl frowned for a moment. "Oh well. But you better still come to the games."

"Of course." I laugh. Honestly I might not though. I only went before to cheer and Inuyasha only came to see me. So he probably won't come to watch the game; meaning that I won't either. Did I mention he's controlling? I believe I did.

I walked out of the building after the small chat with Rin to find Inuyasha settled in his car. I head over to the car and get in. As soon as I take my seat I smell this awful stench of cigarettes. I give him a glare. "Inuyasha."

He glances at me, his shades are still on. "Hm?"

"I smell smoking." He knows how I feel about that stuff. Especially with a baby on the way it's not a habit that he needs to keep up.

He sighs. We both know where this is going and so he decides to skip the playing dumb part. "Yeah I had a cigarette. That's all, just one."

I give him a good glare. "Inuyasha, what do I think about you smoking?"

He keeps his face towards the road as we pull out of the parking lot. "You think it's bad for me and that I'll smoke around the baby and that it's bad for the baby."

I nod. "Then why do you do it?"

"Because I feel like it."

I can't hold back the growl. "Ohh, Inuyasha why don't you grow up. We're having a baby! Be more responsible."

"Kagome, shut up." He glares at me and I can feel his eyes piercing me beyond his shades. I decide not to make things worse and just listen to it. I personally am in no mood to deal with his attitude.

We make it to my house and walk inside. Both of us haven't said a word since the small argument from earlier, but we both plan to pretend everything's fine once my family joins us in the room.

My mom walks into the kitchen as Inuyasha and I sit at the table.

"Hello you two." She greets us on her way to the fridge.

"Hey mom." I respond. "So, are you going to come with us to my sonogram?"

My mom put her milk carton down to think a moment. "What time is it again?"

Inuyasha answered for me. "It's in an hour."

Mom just nodded, considering it. "Well I guess that's fine. As long as grandpa can pick up Sota.

"Great." I smile.

An hour passes and we all get into my mom's SUV. I sit in the front with Inuyasha in the back. During the drive, Inuyasha calls his parents so that they can come down and see. Usually it'd only be me and Yash but today we're finding out the sex.

I'm so excited to see our little baby again. I wonder what it'll look like. I already asked Inuyasha if he wants a boy or a girl. He's rooting for a boy. I don't really have a preference as of yet. I could have found out up to three weeks ago but I didn't mind waiting. We pull up to the parking lot of my gynecologist's building. I'm so excited. I wonder what it is.

* * *

AN: okay so that was chapter two!! The next chapter we find out the baby's sex. I've already decided and it's a…. secret. Until next chapter. Well you know what to do. Hit that review button. Tell me if there's a problem with anything or if you like it. No flames please. Thanks.


	3. Say My Name

AN: Okay well here is chapter 3 for Child Labor. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of personal problems that came before this. Well review.

* * *

As soon as my mom parks the car I jump out. I'm just so ready to know! I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy.

We all walk into the small building. Inuyasha and mom take their seats as I sign in. While waiting, my mother and I skim magazines as Inuyasha texts. Finally the nurse practitioner walks through the door.

"Kagome," she calls.

The three of us stand up. "That's me," I say. She smiles at me.

"Okay well just follow me."

She lets us in the door and takes my weight. Then we're led to a room with the sonography machine. I remember my first sonogram. They had to stick the probe up my you know what! Not what I expected. Thankfully they don't do that anymore. Not only is it physically uncomfortable, but it was really awkward to have the lady do that while Inuyasha was in the room.

As we wait for the sonographer to walk in there is a knock on the door which my mother answers. It's Inuyasha's parents. His mom, Izayoi, and father, Toga, walk in the room.

Izayoi rushes over to me. "Kagome, how are you?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Hi mom." Then his father starts speaking with him about something. I can't, I'm not listening.

"I'm fine. A little nervous." I finally answer the woman.

We all just engage in idle chit chat for about five more minutes before the sonographer walks in.

"I'm sorry about the wait all. Just got a bit caught up from the patient before." She walks over to me and asks a few questions to confirm that I am the right person. Then she dims the lights and brings the machine towards the bed. I lift up my shirt and she squirts some cold jell on my stomach.

As she reaches for the machine I feel Inuyasha take my hand. We look at each other as the woman looks for the image we're all looking for. He takes his eyes off of me to watch. As I stare at him I think back on everything we'd been through. I'd have never expected us to be here any time soon. Most people didn't expect us to be together at all by now.

I see his eyes widen and turn my head towards the machine. There's my baby. So big now. I smile wide. The sonographer points out the body parts and leaves what we're all waiting for as the last thing. Finally she directs our attention to the certain area of the body.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She smiles at me.

A girl. A girl! I'm having a daughter. I can hear everyone talking about it but their words blur. All I can focus on is my little baby girl. I can feel the tears prickling at my eyes.

The appointment is over and everyone leaves for the waiting room. Inuyasha stays with me while I speak with the doctor. As we wait for him to arrive I turn towards him.

"So what do you think?" My vocabulary has incredibly shrunken with the experience.

He turns over to me. "I think I love you." We smile and he moves over to give me a kiss. Then another. Then a couple more. Soon we're making out! How bad we are.

He breaks the kiss. "Thank you. For giving me the best thing anyone could ever give me."

Who was this guy and what did he do with my boyfriend? Whatever, I like this new one better. "Hmm," I smile, "Your welcome."

The doctor walks in. We discuss the pregnancy. Then Inuyasha and I leave to meet up with the rest of the family. We get our congratulations from his parents and then Inuyasha, and my mother and I leave for my house.

On the drive home my mother tries making small talk: another effort to get along with Inuyasha. He knows the game well. "So now that you both know it's a girl, do you have any names picked out?"

He looks up from the phone. We exchange glances and I sheepishly answer, "No." In fact Inuyasha and I never mentioned names yet.

I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was 13 weeks. I never had any of the symptoms. Just the missed period. At first I thought it was no big deal, but after skipping the amount I did I decided to go to the doctors. They suggested that I might have been pregnant. I was shocked to find the results. Inuyasha was not happy when he found out. Actually he was mad at me. Seriously, he was mad, at me! As if I made it happen. Well after a couple more weeks he got over it and finally acted like he should. But this is old news. Anyways, we never got around to mentioning the names yet.

We make it back home and my mother drops us off to buy groceries. Inuyasha and I walk in and go straight to my room. I'm so exhausted. I think it's a perfect time for a nap. I lie on the bed and Inuyasha joins me, his hand rest on my abdomen.

"You know," I start lazily, with my eyes closed, "I'm still a little mad at you for earlier today."

He leans his body lower to kiss our baby. "Why?"

"For smoking." I crack an eye open to look at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Get over it." Then he leans back next to me to take a nap himself. Or just to think. I never know which one.

"Inuyasha!" I sit up and stare at him. Doesn't he get it? "I don't understand, you didn't even smoke in the beginning of our relationship. And now we're going to have a child and when you really need to be more responsible than ever you do the complete opposite."

His lips tighten before he speaks. "Damn it Kagome. Maybe if you didn't stress me out so fucking much I wouldn't have started then." He gets up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To smoke." He closes my door behind him. A few seconds later I hear the front door open and close. Then I look out my bedroom window to see him get into his car and speed off. What a jerk. He so selfish!

* * *

The next morning I wake up in a horrible mood. I'm still upset over what happened yesterday. Inuyasha owes me an apology.

Five minutes after the time for him to be here I hear a beep. It's his car. I grab my stuff and leave. When I get into the car I notice the empty back seat.

"Sango is getting a ride with Miroku today." He already knew my question.

The ride to school is silent. I've decided to just give him the silent treatment. When we pull up to the entrance I move to get out, but Inuyasha's hand grabs my arm.

"Kagome."

I glance his way.

He sighs. "I'm sorry."

I let out a breath as well. There Inuyasha, was it that hard?

His arm pulls me towards him. "Will you stop now?" he was referring to the silent treatment. He isn't as dumb as people take him for. Okay well…we'll not get into that debate.

I look over at him. Honestly, even if my head is mad at him, my heart still wants him. So I give him a small smile.

He grins and grabs my chin, pulling me forward for a kiss. Inuyasha doesn't kiss me softly, but more possessively. He usually does that after any dispute that we have. I guess it's like gaining his pride back. I don't know and I don't care. I like it when he kisses me like that.

* * *

School went by slowly; Sango didn't get a ride from Miroku. Apparently she slept over his house and decided to just skip school.

When I'm finally done I walk outside to find Inuyasha. Strange thing, he isn't here. Just like him to be late.

Twenty minutes pass. Nothing. Most people have already left. I call his phone for the fifth time. Finally he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded impatient.

"Inuyasha?" what's going on? Doesn't he realize he's supposed to be here?

"Shit, Kagome?" a pause, "Fuck! I'm sorry. I'm at my house right now but I'll be over in like a half hour."

"Half an hour?" that makes no sense. "Inuyasha it's a fifteen minute drive from your house. What's supposed to take you so long?"

"Don't worry about it." He hangs up on me.

"Wow." I say out loud. What kind of boyfriend forgets about his pregnant girlfriend and then when he finally remembers tells her to wait a really long time?

…

Finally Inuyasha pulls into the empty parking lot. He's speeding and his tires squeal a bit when he stops at the edge closest to me.

I get in the car and look at him. "What were you doing?"

He has his glasses over his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing." He proceeds to drive away.

"Then why did you forget me? And why did it have to take you forty minutes to get here?" I give him a piercing stare. He ignores me, not wanting to answer. As I look at him I notice the faintest red mark on his neck. I don't need anyone to tell me what it is. I don't say another word to him and just stare straight ahead.

* * *

AN: Review please. Let me know what you think. Like love hate?...well make it like or love actually:)


	4. Impossible

AN: Chapter 4. Yayyy. Here it is.

* * *

Our ride home is silent. Inuyasha's left hand rests on the door and he starts to drum his fingers against it. I can tell he's getting aggravated; He can never sit still.

We stop at a red light and he looks at me. "Drop it."

"Drop what?" I look at him incredulously.

"That fucking attitude." The light turns green and the conversation stops again.

When we make it to my house he doesn't look at me. I roll my eyes, "Whatever then." I open the door and get out. Inuyasha is gone within five seconds.

"He must think I'm so stupid." Sometimes when I'm mad I'll talk out loud.

As soon as his car disappears I take out my phone and dial a number.

It rings twice.

"_Hey Kags, what's up?"_

"Sango I need a favor." I head inside the house.

"_Umm, okay. What do you need?"_

"Are you at home yet?"

"_Yes. Why?"_

"See if there are any other cars at Inuyasha's house. Cars that don't belong there." I think she got my hint.

"_Oh! Okay, Kagome. Hold on a sec." _I can hear her opening a door, footsteps, and then it becomes silent on the other line. "_Kagome."_

She had an eerie tone in her voice. "Yes?" I think I know what she's about to say.

"_There is one car." _She trails off. "_I think I know whose it is. But I'm not sure."_

She stops. We both know who she is talking about. Kikyo.

"Sango, I'm coming over."

"_Are you sure Kagome?"_

"I'll be there in ten." Without any more I hang up the phone. "That stupid son of a bitch!" I kick a pillow that had fallen to the floor. With superhuman speed I manage to take off my uniform and throw on a pair of faded jeans, a purple v-neck, and some black flats. "Mom, I'm taking the car!" I snatch the keys off the table once I get downstairs and leave the house before she can say anything to stop me.

I drive over to Sango's house and park in her driveway. From here I can see Kikyo's car. Kikyo and Inuyasha are the only ones there from what I can tell. The garage is closed. I feel so much like crying right now because I already know what this means. Sango must have heard my car pull up because she walks out of the front door and heads over to my car.

"You want me to come with you?" She asks looking at me with concern.

"No. But thanks." She nods, understanding.

"If you need me to I'll come right over. I'll sit by the door with my phone, ready to come out at any moment. Okay?"

I hug her. "I love you Sango."

She returns the hug. "Love you too."

We part and I take a deep breath. Then I hold my head up high and walk over to his front door. I ring the bell and knock.

Sesshomaru answers it. That's weird. He never answers the door for anyone. "I'm on my way out." He says and walks off. Of course he justifies himself. Doing a service for someone is just so hard for him.

I let myself in and close the door behind me. I can hear the TV from the living room. Inuyasha must be in there. I walk in that direction.

I can feel my stomach twisting; I think I'm going to be sick. Please let this not be true. Maybe it's a guy friend of his who's over that just happens to have the same car a Kikyo, and maybe the mark on Inuyasha's neck was just from him scratching or something stupid. And maybe… oh forget it.

I turn the corner and take a good look at the couch. It's facing away from me. I see Inuyasha. His head is back and his eyes are closed. Is he sleeping? Where's Kikyo? Maybe I really was just imagining things!

His eyes open slowly. When he sees me standing at the entrance his eyes widen and he sits up straight.

I hear a muffled groan. My heart drops. Soon enough Kikyo's head pops up and she looks at me. Realizing the situation she's just been caught in she licks her lips and smirks at me.

I just stand there. I look at Inuyasha, "What the fuck?"

I hear a zipper. "Kagome," Inuyasha stands up. "I can explain."

"Explain what?!" I am so angry! How dare he? After all he's done before. "That your dick somehow came out of your pants and that this slut," I motion towards Kikyo, "tripped and her mouth fell on it? Exactly when I walked in the room?"

Kikyo's smile widens, "Actually, I'll explain."

I'm a little caught off guard.

"You can?" Inuyasha looks at her confused.

"Yes," a vindictive smile. "You see..." she pauses, "Kagali-"

"Kagome." I grit out, ready to pounce.

She shrugs, "Whatever. Kagame, I didn't trip onto his dick. I took it out of his pants, and put it in my mouth on purpose. Why? Because he asked me-"

I took a step towards her and Inuyasha cut her off, "Kikyo shut the fuck up. Go upstairs or something and let me talk to Kagome."

She smiles at me as she speaks to him. "I'll be waiting for you in your room them." Then she brushes past me towards the stairs.

I stay where I am. Inuyasha looks at me. His honey eyes staring into my chocolate ones. "Kagome. I'm so sorry."

I hold up my hand. "Stop. I don't want to hear it." I turn around to leave. "Don't call me tonight."

He says nothing as I walk to the door. He knows he messed up. So many times he's gotten away with it. But he crossed the line this time. The day after we find out that we're having a daughter. That's just cold.

Before I walk out of the house I turn around and look at him. "Have fun with your whore."

I turn around a close the door behind me. As I leave the property I hear a crashing noise. A pause, then a slam. Most likely he broke something and ran up to his room to slam the door shut. He might have broken that too. He's done it before. Probably having angry sex with Kikyo right now. I know he liked to have sex when he was mad. It calmed him down.

Just the thought of them doing it makes my eyes water. I timidly knock on Sango's door. She opens it wide and pulls me in for a hug. The waterworks start. The next fifteen minutes is spent with me telling her what happened. After that she grabs a box of tissues and leaves the room to get some ice cream and movies. I call my mom to tell her that I'm not coming home tonight.

She is pissed about the car, but I tell her what happened and she calms down. Then she tells me that she'll get grandpa to drop her off so she can pick it up. Before we hang up she apologizes about the whole thing, but I can hear the 'I told you so' in her voice.

* * *

AN: Okay well review. This chapter was up pretty fast. So tell me what you think! It'll only take a few seconds…


	5. Oh Sweet

AN: here it is let me know what you think.

* * *

Today is Tuesday. I really don't want to go to school; I'd rather just sit around and sulk. But that's not good.

I don't know what's going to happen with Inuyasha and I. Things are just so twisted right now, and I'm not sure if I can forgive him this time. In the past, we were just a couple. If he cheated and broke my heart then oh well. Now it's a very different story. If he cheats and breaks my heart, well I'm going to have to deal with him for the rest of my life. He just makes it seem so much longer.

I take a shower at Sango's and am using some extra clothes I left over here to get ready for school. As I wash my body I think about the child that's growing inside of me. Such an innocent life. "I won't let daddy ruin this for you." I promise.

Sango and I are getting a ride from Miroku. We made him swear not to do anything about Inuyasha. Miroku is a very peaceful guy, but he is very protective of me. He and Inuyasha had become friends at a certain point in time. That is until the first time Inuyasha got caught fooling around. Ever since then my cousin only tolerates him, purely out of respect for me. I love Miroku.

As Sango and I walk out of her house after waiting for our ride, I look at Inuyasha's driveway. To my disappointment Kikyo's car is still parked in the same spot as before.

I feel tears prick at my eyes. I hold them in; I refuse to cry anymore for him. Besides, maybe not being around him for a while won't cause me to be so stressed out. Stress is not good for the baby.

School dragged along. Once it ended I gave Miroku his girlfriend back, opting to hang out with the cheerleaders after their practice. The girls practiced in the main lobby; it's huge and there's plenty of room. After practice was over, I left with Rin and Ayame.

First we walked over to the ice cream spot, Cool Fuel. I decided to get a large vanilla ice cream cone with crunch. My most recent craving, yum! Ayame with a banana split, Rin a caramel Sunday. We sat outside on one of the circular tables with a giant multicolored umbrella. While we ate I told the girls about what happened.

Ayame was pissed and said that I should just completely leave him. Find another guy, or just be on my own for a while.

Rin's eyes became watery as I finished the story. She thinks that I should still try to work it out. For the baby's sake.

As we sit and chat, I can see a red Cadillac driving into the gas station across the street. Driving the car is none other than Kikyo. He let her drive his car; I wasn't even allowed to drive his car! Jealousy eats away at me. But then I think to myself. 'Well Kagome, Kikyo gets to drive his stupid car, but you get to have his baby.' In the end I win.

Although, after seeing this I have been pushed to my decision. Maybe for the next few months, I won't deal with Inuyasha at all. When the baby comes I'll have no choice, but the baby isn't here yet.

Inuyasha gets out of the passenger seat and walks with Kikyo into the small store. They walk out with some snacks and Kikyo gets back into the car. Inuyasha starts to pump the gas.

For some reason I find it impossible to take my eyes off of him. Stalkerish? Yes. I'll just blame it on the hormones.

He's looking around the area as he waits for the tank to fill. Suddenly my heart rate increases. We lock eyes. Yes we're not that close but I know that he's looking me in the eye still. I also know that he knows that I know. Very confusing, huh?

We hold gazes for probably 5 seconds or so, when Ayame gets my attention. "Kagome," She waves a hand in front of my face.

I blink my eyes, "What? I'm sorry," I apologize, "I was daydreaming."

"Right," Rin adds, "It's not like we don't see him over there."

"See who?" Ayame asks and looks around. Her eyes become wide. Target locked. "So there's that son of a-" she stands up to walk over and give him a piece of her mind.

"Ayame!" Rin stands up to grab her arm. "Don't do that."

"Yea." I add in, "Don't worry about him. You'll just waste your time. And Inuyasha has had enough time wasted on him."

Ayame takes the information in. Slowly she takes her seat. "Fine, Kagome, but only because you asked."

"That's a good girl." Rin coos, "Now finish your ice cream."

I laugh with Rin, who receives Ayame's glare.

* * *

It's been a week since I last spoke with Inuyasha. I heard from the grapevine, aka Sango, that he and Kikyo have been together a lot lately. And my sources, Rin, tell me that Kanna has confirmed them being official.

Whatever though. I don't care. If that's what he wants then fine. His loss.

Right now I'm sitting in my bedroom going through my stuff. I've got a box with the name asshole on it. I'm putting all of his things in there. Then I'll give it to Sango to give to him.

I pick up our first picture together. It was at Kohaku's birthday party; when we first met. Inuyasha is standing on my left yelling at his cousin, Shippo, and I'm on his right glaring at him. I had accidently dropped some cake on Inuyasha's shoe and he yelled at me. Then Shippo told him to be nice to me. Inuyasha, of course, replied a nasty and very mean comment towards the child, and Miroku took the picture. I carefully place it in the box.

After I clear off my desk of all things Inuyasha, I move on to my closet. I'm stopped by the ringing of my cell phone. I look at the caller ID: it's Izayoi. I answer, "Hello?"

"Kagome." She sounds exasperated.

"Hi." I don't know what to say. I'm not really sure what she is calling about.

"How are you, love? I just heard from Inuyasha at dinner that you two aren't together anymore. What happened?" Such a concerned woman.

"Izayoi," I don't know how to tell her. She always blames herself when this happens, saying that she didn't raise him right. "Izayoi," I repeat, "I don't know how to say this to you, but Inuyasha… I caught him cheating on me. With Kikyo. Again!" I can feel my face heating up and my vision blurring.

She gives a sharp gasp. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. Of all the times to choose another girl over you. Next thing you know he'll have two girls pregnant instead of one."

My heart sped up when she said that. What if he does get her pregnant? Then I'll have to deal with her as well for the rest of my life. "Well let's hope he doesn't." I answer honestly.

"Humph. Well my son and I are going to have a long discussion tonight. I'm never letting that tramp over my house again. And I'll tell the house employees that as well. He's life isn't his to live anymore, he's got responsibilities, he can't just run around doing whatever he wants." She sounded mad. I hope they take away his car. Or better yet, kick him out. Yeah that outta do it.

* * *

Another week passes. My mom is taking me to my obstetrics genealogist. Inuyasha may or may not be coming. I could care less really. My mother and I had a talk about it last night. We did the math and we can afford to have this baby without Inuyasha to help.

We make it there and my mom drops me off at the door. When I get inside I see Izayoi. For some reason I feel disappointed. Maybe it's just because this is my first time without him. Izayoi sees the look on my face and goes up to hug me.

It's been a week and a half since my doctor's appointment. I haven't heard from Inuyasha still but his mom calls me ever other night to make sure I'm doing alright.

It's Friday and I'm going with Sango and Ayame to the mall. Our first stop is the food court. We get some food and take our seats. As we eat I look around and spot Kikyo with her friend Kagura. They see us walk over to our table.

Kikyo speaks first, "Hi Kagome. How are you?" Fake sincerity.

I roll my eyes at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She leans my way. "Oh actually I would love to know. I mean," she shrugs, "that is my future step daughter you've got with you."

That was the end of the line! She just crossed it. I stand up, my chair scraping the floor. "Listen here bitch-"

"No," she steps towards me, "You listen bitch. Don't think that Inuyasha will ever be with you again. He's mine; he always has been. You should have just gotten rid of that mistake a long time ago. All you've done is complicate-" she gets cut off.

"You better watch your mouth home wrecker." Ayame stands up as well as Sango.

I don't need this anymore. "Listen here slut." I speak with venom in my voice. "Go ahead and take Inuyasha. I don't give a fuck. But you better leave me alone or else." I'm so close to fucking smacking her. She better just walk away.

Instead she steps closer to me. Our faces almost touching. "Or else what? What are you going to do prego? Steal my boyfriend?" she paused, "Oh wait, I already did that."

As soon as I see her smirk my whole body heats up. A smack echoes in the building. Everyone surrounding us turns to look.

They see me fuming, with my hands balled at my sides. Kagura going to Kikyo's side and my friends with their mouths open in shock. Kikyo's head is turned slightly and she places her hand over the reddened area. "Why you little brat." She lunges at me.

My first thoughts were to go down swinging. But then I suddenly remembered my baby. So instead of hitting her I put my hands around my stomach protectively.

* * *

AN: review please :) it makes me write faster.


	6. Okay

AN: Well I have the next chapter after this ready to be posted. But I'm waiting until I get a certain amount of reviews. So if you want the next one up you know what to do.

* * *

I moan. It's black where I am, I can't see a thing. Oh! My eyes are closed. The lids feel heavy but I lift them up anyways. The light is blinding so I close them back up. I'll try again in a minute, but next time I'll just squint.

"She's awake." It's Ayame.

I hear shuffling, "Kagome?" My mom speaks this time.

"We all know you're up now, so open your eyes, Kagome." Sango, of course.

"Shut up Sango." I do as she tells me, squinting at first. "Ugh, why is my head pounding?" I sit up from my laying position and look around, my eyes fully open. "What the hell am I doing here?" I'm in a hospital bed. I start to panic. "What happened?" Was it the baby?

Sango, Ayame, Mom, and a sleeping Miroku are crowded in the room.

Sango spoke up. "Do you remember what happened with Kikyo?"

I think. "No." I shake my head. "I remember her pissing me off at the mall, then I can't remember anything else."

Ayame smiled at me, "Well after you owned her in the face, good job by the way," Her smile fades, "Kikyo shoved you back and your knees hit the chair. Then you fell back and hit your head on the edge of the table. After that you hit your head again on the floor."

"You blacked out after that." Sango looked up, "Not sure which knock to the head did it, but you were out cold."

"Oh," I feel around my scalp and find to very sensitive mounds on my head; one on the back and the other just above my temple. I wince, accidently touching them. "I see."

"They say that the baby is fine though." My mother added. I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"So what happened after I fell?" I asked Ayame.

"That stupid bi-" she looked at my mom and stopped talking. "Kikyo," she corrected, "went to lunge at you, but Kagura grabbed her. Sango went over to you while I yelled at the two. Then I called the ambulance."

I felt the tears prick at my eyes. She could have killed my baby.

Since Sango and Ayame know that I'm awake, they get up, hug me and leave. They say that they have school in the morning.

So that would mean it's Sunday, but we went to the mall on Friday. "Mom?"

She looks at me.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two days sweetie." She explained, "They weren't sure if you had a concussion or not. We had been praying that you weren't in a coma."

I hear a rustle. It's Miroku, he's waking up. He stretches and sees that I'm sitting. Miroku jumps out of his seat, "Kagome!" he comes over and gives me a hug.

"Hey Miroku, have a nice nap? I've been up for a while."

"Why yes I did, actually." He smirks, "and how was your little nap, sleeping beauty?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"Well little cousin, now that I know that you're awake I'll be leaving. I got you those flowers over there." His head nods towards a vase filled with yellow roses.

"Thanks Miroku. Who is the other one from?" There was another bouquet of blue roses behind it.

"No one important." He replies hastily.

Before I can ask what that meant he turned around and gave my mother a hug. Then he said goodbye and left.

Not too much later the doctor walks in. He fills me in on what's going on. Apparently, they want me to stay another night. And I have to make weekly visits to my OBGYN to make sure that this isn't affecting the baby. He ran a few quick tests and was on his way out.

It was just my mother and I in the room. "Is there anything to drink mom?" I look around the room; I'm parched.

She stands up, "I'll go get you a bottled water, dear."

"Thanks mom." I say as she walks out.

Not too long after she leaves I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say.

Izayoi walks in with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her son follows her in, all red eyed with messy hair. Inuyasha looks like a wreck. I don't know why, but good.

"Kagome." She puts her drink down and opens her arms, walking over to me. "How do you feel?" When she ends the hug, she takes my chin and looks me over.

I blush at the action. "I'm fine."

She eyes me, "Don't you lie to me."

I look down and smile. "Sorry." Then I tell her, "Well I have a headache the size of China, I'm starving, I'm thirsty, I'm worried about my baby, I'm still a little confused at what happened, and I'm mad as you know what." My face heats up in anger as I think of why I am mad.

I glare at the boy standing by the door. Izayoi sees me staring at him. "I'll give you two some time." She grabs her coffee and leaves the room.

"Get out." I look him dead in the eye.

"Kago-"

"Get out." I grind each word out.

Inuyasha sighs. "Kags, I'm sorry." He ignored my protests and walked over to my bed.

Obviously his stubborn self won't leave. I lean back into my bed. "What could you be sorry about?" I ask. "The fact that your slut girlfriend didn't finish the job?"

He froze up. I saw his eyes darken. "I don't care what happens, Kagome, you don't say shit like that to me. I love our daughter more than I love myself and I've never even met her yet. So you can shut the fuck up with that shit."

I close my mouth. I guess what I said could be considered below-the-belt. "What ever." I look out the window, on the side of the room that he isn't at.

"Did you like the flowers?" He asked, seemingly calm again.

"That depends. Who got them?"

"What if I said my mom got them?" he asks.

"Then I love them." I say.

"And what if I got them?" he asks. I know he got them, though, he knows that it's my favorite type of flower. I don't think Izayoi would know that.

"Then I hate them." I answer with all honesty.

There is silence in the room. I can hear my mother talking to Izayoi on the other side of the door.

"I broke up with her." He throws out.

I turn my head. "What difference does it make Inuyasha?" I start to get dizzy with my anger, "You're just going to get back with her anyways. That's how it always is."

He looked hurt. Good. "Kagome, it's not like this time. As soon as I found out, I went to her parents house and broke it off with her. We're not even on speaking terms. Kagome, why would you think I'd let her get away with hurting you? With hurting our kid? Do you really think I'm that bad?"

"Are you kidding me Inuyasha?" He's so dense. "You let her hurt me plenty of times! You would cheat on me with her and every time it broke my heart. Even worse is that you did hurt our daughter. No my daughter." I place my hand over her. "Every time you upset me, it upsets her. She knows my emotions but did you care before? No." I turn my nose up at him. "It only counts if it's physical I guess."

He groans and sits on a chair, dragging it over to the bed. "Kagome," he pauses, "I don't know what to say. Maybe I can try to make it up? Be my girl again, I'll never ever ever talk to Kikyo, or any other girl. I'll never cheat again and I wont leave you or our baby again." He reaches for my hand.

As soon as he touches it I move away like he burned me. "Please leave."

He sighs, finally giving up I think. He stands up and the chair screeches against the floor. He walks over to the door and turns to me before opening it. "I love you."

As soon as the words pass his lips I glare, "Get out!" I don't care if I'm yelling.

He closes the door behind him. It's silent. I feel the baby moving around, probably all excited from all the action going on.

My mother and Izayoi walk in together. They get along really well. Izayoi stays for about ten minutes before taking her leave. Then it's just me and my mom again.

Visiting hours are almost over. She gives me a hug and a kiss and leaves. Not wanting to walk in the parking lot alone too late.

When she leaves I'm left alone with my thoughts. What am I going to do about Inuyasha? I'm just so sick of the drama that he brings around. I know he doesn't like it either, but it is his fault. If the bastard could just keep it in his pants then we wouldn't be here. For one, I wouldn't be having a baby. For two, Kikyo wouldn't have done this crap.

I think what gets me so upset is that I still love him. I think that I always will. He has been in my life for a while now and we've gone through so much. But I can't go through any more with this guy.

* * *

Right now I'm sitting in the bathtub relaxing. It's my favorite part of the day.

It's been two weeks since I've been released from the hospital. I haven't seen Kikyo or heard from her once; fine by me.

Inuyasha is a completely different story. He texts me constantly; when it started, I just ignored him. But then he thought something happened to me and called the police. They we're pretty annoyed when they found out I was fine and just laying around the house. Ever since that incident I answer back. Well no, only when he says, 'Kagome! Are you okay?' That usually means he's getting worried.

I usually go to bed around nine p.m. and every night, Inuyasha calls my phone at exactly 8:45. If I don't pick up he leaves a message that he loves me or whatever.

Every day he leaves something on my doorstep in the morning. I don't know how he always manages to do it. He never could pick me up on time, but somehow can wake up early enough to leave me a flower before I get up.

Now my ride to school is Miroku. But sure enough every morning Inuyasha texts me and asks if I need a ride. Same with getting picked up. Sometimes he'll even drive up to the school and wait for me. I usually ignore him though.

I really don't even think he's doing this for the right reasons. No doubt his parents are the ones behind this, because Inuyasha has never been capable of being romantic, except for my birthday...

* * *

AN: Remember to review. Next chapter is done and sitting in my computer, waiting for you.


	7. Remember

AN: this was sitting in my computer for a week. i already have the next one ready as well. I didn't get as many reviews as i'd hoped for but i decided to just put it up. hopefully we wont have to wait as long for the next one...you know what to do and next time it'll get out faster. enjoy. No minors please, this is rated M, remember.

* * *

I really don't even think he's doing this for the right reasons. No doubt his parents are the ones behind this, because Inuyasha has never been capable of being romantic, except for my birthday…

_Kagome was blindfolded with Inuyasha guiding her around his house. They were home alone, and Inuyasha had a surprise for her. Finally he stopped at his door. Inuyasha opened it and led Kagome inside to the middle of his bedroom._

_"Can I take this off yet?" Kagome asked impatiently._

_"Count to ten first." He said walking over to the foot of his bed and sitting on the trunk in front of it. _

_Kagome did as she was told and took of the blindfold. She gasped. Inuyasha's room was darkened with only candles to see with. He had scattered red rose petals around the floor and on the bed. Inuyasha sat at the foot of it, clad in a pair of grey boxer-briefs. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses for her. Beside him was a small box, wrapped neatly with a little bow on top._

_Kagome blushed as she fell even harder for the guy in front of her. He stood up and walked over to the stunned girl. _

_"These are for you," he handed her the roses, then nodded his head towards an empty vase with water in it, "and this is for you." This time he gave her the box. Then he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. She could feel his hardened manhood pressing against her stomach. "Take this and open it in the bathroom." He said once they broke apart. _

_Kagome nodded, too dumbstruck to speak. She stood perfectly still looking at his lips. He smirked and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Then he gave her a nudge towards the bathroom. She left and did as he said. _

_When Kagome got in his private bathroom, she sat on the edge of the tub and opened her box. Inside was a sheer negligee with lacey designs throughout. The color was black, and it had a matching thong, lacy as well. Kagome blushed looking at it. He wanted her to wear this? _

_"Oh my gosh." She said aloud. Never had she worn anything like this before._

_She put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. She actually looked sexy. The top pushed out her breasts as it made the midsection look even smaller. On top of the toilet seat, Inuyasha had placed a pair of black stilettos. They weren't strappy, just had a big silky band that went across her feet to hold the shoes on. She donned the shoes and took a deep breath. Then Kagome opened the door._

AN: Okay well I don't want to hold on to it for too long. I hate when people do that, I won't be that type of person.

-Do not forget that this story is rated M. Here is me exercising my right to write mature things. (hehe I rhymed!) So those who are under 18 I'm sure don't have the right to be reading this…But if you are, which you shouldn't be, skip this chapter until the end. But hopefully no minors will even worry about reading it:)

Enjoy

_Inuyasha was lying back on his bed with his arms crossed. The two locked eyes. Inuyasha's mouth literally dropped open when he saw his girlfriend, giving Kagome a huge confidence boost. _

_Kagome sauntered over and climbed on the bed with her man. "Like what you see?" she smiled. Inuyasha's mouth was still open._

_"Snap out of it." She joked, scooting towards him._

_Inuyasha blinked once, twice. He looked over her body and then looked her in the eye, "You're fucking gorgeous, babe."_

_Next thing she knew, Inuyasha was on top of her. They were in a heated make out session. Kagome's panties were soaking through, she was beginning to feel the wetness on her thighs. Inuyasha pressed his hard erection against her core, eliciting a moan from the girl. _

_Eventually the make out session ended as Inuyasha kissed his way down her body all the way to her feet. Then he left open kisses up her legs until reaching her wet thong. He licked her as it was on. Kagome moaned in delight. Inuyasha had never gone down on her. Usually it was the other way around._

_Inuyasha bit the bit of cloth in front of his prize and dragged it down her thighs, legs, feet, and then took them off. Once her legs were released he smirked at her, thong still in his mouth. Kagome had never seen anything sexier._

_Inuyasha placed the underwear aside and eyed her center. It was shiny from her juices, and she had not a trace of hair in sight. He could see her leaking and his dick hardened even more. He bent over with his head between her thighs and gave a tentative lick. Earning a moan from his girl; he smirked into her pussy. Then he dragged his tongue on the outer lips teasing her, before dipping it in the tight whole. She had given her virginity up less than a month before, and was still tight as the night that she did. _

_When Kagome did have her orgasm Inuyasha pulled down his clothes. She didn't notice a thing though, as she was still being sucked at._

_Inuyasha's mouth left her core and was replaced with the tip of his member. He kissed her fiercely, her juices on his lips and chin. As he kissed her he had his right elbow on the bed and his hand rubbing her breast. His left hand was holding his penis in place as he moved it; the head rubbing up and down her inner lips, a finger playing with her clit._

_Once Kagome began to push her hips upwards did Inuyasha guide his dick to the entrance of her hot, wet cavern. His hand was wet from being down there, but it only turned him on even more. _

_"You want it?" he asked huskily; his voice full of lust._

_"Yes." She moaned out. She was so hot and ready for him. She wanted him, no needed him; right now! "Please, baby." She couldn't take it anymore._

_Inuyasha needed no other initiative to push his hips into hers. Kagome cried out as he filled her to capacity. Inuyasha was bigger than average and Kagome was so tight. He gasped at how good it felt._

_Within seconds he began to pull himself out, and slam right back in. Back and forth until he felt her walls contract around him. He rode her hard as she came, yelling out his name._

_He slowed down a bit for her but wasn't done yet. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and flipped her to her hands and knees. He pulled out only to back up and appreciate the view of her sexy ass and dripping wet pussy. He watched the juiced trickle down her legs and bent down to lick it up. Then he stuck a finger inside of her. She clamped down on the index. He inserted another, fiercely moving them in and out. Staring at her pussy like a hungry dog. He wanted that kitty. He removed his fingers and grabbed her hips. Then he slid his shaft into her. He moved out and would slam back into her while pulling her hips back, only making him go deeper. By the time Inuyasha felt himself begin to come, Kagome was screaming his name. _

_He gasped out her name as he busted inside her; filling her up with his seed. She could feel the pulsations at the base of his long member and joined him in an orgasm. They both saw stars._

_Inuyasha felt himself begin to get soft, so he pulled out. He sat back on his haunches with his hands on her hips, still holding them up. He watched their mixed juices flow out of her and drip down her thighs. He had her juices all over him as well. His pubic hair was soaked with her essence, along with his thighs and lower abdomen._

_When he let her go, Kagome dropped onto the bed, sighing happily. Inuyasha moved to get something out of his bedside table as Kagome got comfortable. When he was done fishing around he joined her on the bed; cuddling close._

_"Kagome." He whispered kissing her lightly._

_"Hmm?" she was so tired._

_"I have one more thing for you." He smiled into the kiss._

_Kagome backed away a bit to see what was in his hand. It was a small black box with a tiny silver bow. He handed it to her. She opened the top and gasped. Inside of the box was a platinum ring with a big pink stone, and diamonds surrounding it._

_"Inuyasha, this is beautiful."_

_"I'm glad you like it." He smirked. Then he took the box from her and held the ring as he put the empty box on the table. He turned towards her and took her right hand. "It's a promise ring. I promise that we'll always be together, and one day, when I come back home from college, I'm gonna make you my wife."_

_He placed it on her fingers. Then gave her a kiss._

"_I love you." Kagome said dreamily._

_She put her head on his arm, and Inuyasha kissed the top of it. "I love you too."_

"_Can I ask you something?" she asked._

"_Sure."_

"_Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?" she giggled before snuggling in, "because I like you way better."_

* * *

He was like that for maybe a few days afterwards. Then back to his usual self. I was so disappointed.

I feel very hot right now. I can't help but smile to myself at the memory. Sex with Inuyasha was amazing; it never changed.

I move my toes upwards to the bath tub nozzle and turn on the cold water. Being pregnant does make you horny. I with it wasn't true, though, because sometimes when I wake up in the morning I almost want to tell Miroku to not come over so that Inuyasha can instead. Then he could make this burning in my body go away. Almost.

* * *

AN: Review or my fingers may go on strike without my permission…btw…how did I do with the lemon???? I tried so let me know if it sounded believable.


	8. Raining

AN:well school is almost over! Class of 2010 baby:) heres your next chapter...look forward to more frequent updates once i graduate.

* * *

Tomorrow is my baby shower. I'm so excited! Even though I'm not supposed to have a part of it I've been digging through all the decorations and stuff. Sango, my mom, and Izayoi went shopping today for everything. I can't wait; only one more day. I remember when my mom first decided that she would throw it. She said when I'm thirty weeks, because that's how far along she was with both Sota and I for our own showers.

The only problem is…Inuyasha; of course.

We've decided that it's not just going to be an all girl thing but guys too. Grandpa, Sota, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Toga are all going to come. Well, now Inuyasha wants to come too. We're having it at his house, since it's the biggest, but I really don't want him there.

I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him anymore. One second I want to call him, and tell him that I miss him. The next I don't care if I never see him again.

But I'm sure that our daughter would. I'd never take a second away from her with him. I wish I never took time with my own dad for granted.

I'm just worried of him letting her down. I mean what it he decides that he doesn't want to do it anymore. He can break my heart but he can't break hers; I won't let him. But if I leave things the way that they are between us then she might blame me.

I called and talked to Rin about it earlier today; she said that I shouldn't fight him on the baby shower thing. It's his baby too, and he has every right to be there. I agree, sadly. We decided that I should just see how he behaves at the shower. Besides, things are still going okay, kind of.

He still isn't with Kikyo; she's back with her ex now. That's a surprise. No, really, it is. And he continues to do all the things to try and get me back.

I hear my phone vibrating on the nearby table. I walk over to see who it is: Inuyasha. He sent me a text.

_Hey Kagome wat r u doin?_

I take my phone out of the room and head towards the living room, texting as I walk.

_Watching tv._

I sit on the couch and turn it on. It's on some sappy movie channel but I keep it there.

_Can I come over? I have something 4 u._

I roll my eyes.

_No._

I don't get a reply from that, so I just watch the movie. In the next five minutes or so the doorbell rings.

I wonder, is it Inuyasha coming over? He probably ignored the fact I just said no. I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. I can't see anything but flowers. I think that just said it. I open the door.

"What Inuyasha?" I was right.

He walks in the house and I follow him to the kitchen. How rude! I clear my throat in the room.

"Ahem."

He turns around and hands the flowers to me. "These are for you."

I take them, "Thank you," and grab a vase for them. "Now will you explain to me why you're here?"

He sits at the table. "I want to talk to you about the baby shower."

I put the vase next to the window, "What about it?" Then I head over to the table to sit across from him.

"I want to go."

I sigh, "Then go Inuyasha. It's your house anyways, not like I can stop you."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Yeah, well I want you to fuckin invite me, though. It's not fair you give out these fancy ass invitations to everyone but the most important person."

I scoff; most important person. Ha! "Well I don't have any more Inuyasha so you'll just have to be content with a verbal one."

"Humph." He crosses his arms over his chest. We sit in silence for a few moments; I don't look at him.

"How's she doing?"

I turn towards him, my eyes widen slightly. Hard to believe he cares, "She's doing fine."

"Why don't you ever tell me about your appointments?" He stands up to go to the fridge.

"Well I never thought that you'd want to come; besides I don't like seeing you." He glares at me before continuing his rummage of my refrigerator.

"Well that's pretty selfish of you to cheat me out of those moments. Especially for someone who always talks about being fair." He pours himself a drink and sits beside me.

"Yeah well," I feel my face heat up with anger, "you never thought to be fair with me so why should I return the favor?" That should get him.

He looks me in the eye, "Because that's my daughter."

I glare, "Inuyasha get out of my house."

"Kago-" I cut him off.

"I'm tired and I don't feel like having you stress me out anymore." I turn my head away.

I hear him sigh, then get up to put the cup in the sink. "Whatever. Goodnight Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

So today is my baby shower. Right now I'm deciding on what outfit to put on. Well since it's cold outside I put on a light pink sweater with a pair of white pants, and some flats. I put my hair down and place a matching pink headband in it.

"Kagome!" It's my mom.

"I'm coming!" I call grabbing my purse and walking out of the room.

We drive off to Inuyasha's house. Half the people are there and I get bombarded with hugs as I walk in.

…

The baby shower was great. Inuyasha actually impressed me; he kept a clean mouth for once, and served the cake, handed me presents, held them up for pictures, and put them away. Not once did he do something that annoyed, irritated, or upset me. I think that's like the third time that that's ever happened. He behaved so well that when it was over and he asked me to stay I actually said yes.

Right now we're upstairs in his room going through the gifts again. I didn't get to look as much when we were opening them because there was no time for all that. We have about a million or so onesies, a crap ton of diapers, and a shit load of bibs. Looking at all this stuff makes me so anxious for the baby to come.

Inuyasha puts everything back after I finish my examination. Then he leaves the room to take it all to his car; or at least as much as he can fit. As he leaves the room I lie back on his bed and caress my stomach. In a few moments I feel a soft thud against my hand and I smile.

"Hey baby." I smile and stay like that.

In a few minutes Inuyasha opens the door and walks over to me. He sits beside me; his hand joins mine on my bump.

"So," he starts, "you still hate me?"

I pause, choosing my words carefully, "Not as much."

"Hm," I hear shuffling, "Well you got one last present that you didn't open."

I open my eyes and sit up. He's holding a little box in pink wrapping paper. I stare at him quizzically and slowly take the box.

I carefully undue the pretty wrapping paper and find it to be a white jewelry box. I open it and see a necklace with little silver heart pendant. I take it out of the box and look closely. On the heart it had a small diamond with the words _Daddy's Little Princess_ engraved right below.

I can't help the small gasp that falls from my lips, "Yash," I pause, "this is beautiful."

He gave me a proud smirk, "I hoped you'd think so, and it was all my idea. My mom didn't find out until I brought it home."

I smiled at him, looking at the jewelry, "This looks expensive."

"Psht," he blew it off, "Nothing's too expensive for my girl."

We don't speak for a moment, until he breaks the silence, "So I did good?"

"Yes, Inuyasha," for once, "you did well."

* * *

Review...it makes me drop what im doing and write.


	9. Labor Pains

AN: Okay so I finally updated. I know you all hate me. It's just that I've been spending my time with What You Do(Btw if you like this then I strongly suggest you read that). I was also very busy with graduation stuff and my party. Plus I do have a boyfriend who wants my attention, and I work full time. Yes I do know that my excuses are worthless. It just makes me feel less like a bitch for not updating sooner. Well I sincerely hope this chapter is worth the wait. I think it is. Without further adieu...

* * *

I wake up the next morning snuggled to a warm body; much warmer than my kitty. I slowly open my eyes, the drowsiness still in effect. To my surprise I find Inuyasha, shirtless, lying on his back; my body on his.

I don't move but just think to myself _how the hell did this happen?_After a moment or so it comes back to me; so I'm not repulsed at being by his side. Instead, I snuggle even more into his stomach. It's ironic that for having rock hard abs, Inuyasha's tummy is such a comfy pillow.

I don't go back to sleep but ponder on what's going to happen with this baby, Inuyasha, and I. My due date is in eight weeks. That's two months. Two months to figure out my relationship with Inuyasha. It's been years that this confusion about "us" has been recurring. How am I supposed to make a final decision by the time our daughter is born? And what will happen afterwards? Will the decision change by circumstances or will it remain the same? If it stays the same what consequences could it bring?

I groan in frustration. A little too loudly because Inuyasha mumbles something in his sleep and turns his face away.

Well the baby decides that she's hungry and I hear a growl coming from my empty stomach. I was about to get up but then I stop myself. I'm the one in this bed who's pregnant; why should I be getting up when he's the one who got me this way? With that said, or thought, I sit up and shake his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry." He mumbles a bit but just turns his body away.

I shake him again. "Inuyasha."

Still nothing.

I growl "Inuyasha!" and shove his shoulder into the wall he faces.

"Ow!" he springs into a sitting position. "What the fuck Kagome?" Then he glares at me.

I gasp. "Inuyasha," I give him a glare. "My daughter will not come out with a potty mouth because of you."

He rolls his eyes. "Sorry." I know he kinda means it, for once. "Let's translate that; why did you just smash me into the wall?"

I smile. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Yeah," he looks over to his alarm clock, "So what? That's a good thing. It's early; I'm supposed to be asleep."

I pout. "Well I'm hungry."

"So?" He is totally clueless.

"So," idiot, "go and get me some food." Duhh!

Inuyasha lets out a sigh and lays back down. "You know where the fridge is. Wake me up at a decent time."

"Ugh. Inuyasha, its eleven o'clock; now is a decent time." I grab him in the shoulder, "Get up!"

Finally he gives me this over dramatic groan. "Fine," he sits up and climbs over me, "What do you want to eat?"

I smile to myself before relaxing back on the bed; I also steal his spot by the wall. "Pancakes please."

He just gives me a look. "Seriously, Kagome, pancakes? Why not just cereal? Or pop tarts?"

"Inuyasha," I whine. Yeah I just whined. I'm pregnant, I get too.

"Fine Kagome, but don't bitch when they're not perfect." He moves to put a shirt on.

"Inuyasha," I say in a reprimanding tone. "You've been up for less than five minutes and twice our baby has heard you cuss."

He sighs. "I'm sorry," then he walks over and gives my belly a kiss. "I'll be more careful."

"Thanks."

He nods and leaves the room groggily.

* * *

So it's been a month after my baby shower. The next day Inuyasha and I decided that we would try to be a couple again. So far it's working. The only problems we've been having are Inuyasha's language, and his occasional smoking.

Big improvement from cheating. Right?

Well now I am 34 weeks pregnant yesterday. I have my appointment for my obgyn in an hour and Inuyasha is coming with me. He really wants to do the 3D and 4D sonogram but I want to hold her to see the little details and such. Hopefully he'll be a good sport about it.

The only people coming to this are Inuyasha and Sango and I. For the next month I'll have one appointment every other week; starting with last week.

My bulge is getting pretty big now and I haven't been able to see my feet since my around the time of my baby shower.

Speaking of my feet, they hurt. I can't fit into most of my shoes because of the swelling, so I've bought a few new pairs already. Too bad it's not summer so I could just wear sandals.

I'm currently sitting on the living room couch watching the Disney Channel; Inuyasha is in my kitchen getting some food for himself.

"Inuyasha!" I turn my head a little his way.

"Yeah?" he yells back.

"Come here." I don't say it as loudly, slightly peeved. If I yell, then come. Don't just ask far away I don't want to have a screaming competition.

He walks his way over to me and sits down on the opposite couch, with his sandwich, chips, and drink. I'm currently lying down and taking up all the room on mine, plus I'll probably move and knock his food over if he sat by me.

"What's up babe?" He asks with his mouth full of food.

"My feet are hurting again." I wiggle my toes for emphasis. "Can you rub them?"

He nods after taking a sip of pop, "Yeah sure. Just let me finish eating."

"Okay," I smile and turn back to the television screen, "Just hurry up because we're leaving in a half hour."

He laughs, "And just how long is this foot massage supposed to be?"

I shrug. "Until the swelling in my feet go down."

I see smirk and roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. "Smart ass."

"I get it from you." I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs and puts his already empty plate on the ground. Then he comes over to where I'm at and sits by my upper body.

"I know a couple of other things you could get from me." He whispers in my ear huskily.

I laugh and push him away. "Like a foot massage?"

He gives me a lame look and sucks lips. "Yeah," he moves down to my feet, "Like a foot massage." He grabs my right foot and begins to rub. I close my eyes and pay attention to the feeling of it.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Mnn." I groan, waking up. I look at my alarm clock by the bed, it's eleven p.m. I had just gone to sleep at nine. Suddenly I get this uncomfortable feeling in my abdomen. I move my hand down and touch my belly; it feels harder than usual. Is that supposed to be right?

Surprisingly, the feeling rushes back. It's only a little painful, but enough to make an impact. "Oh my gosh." I say to myself. Am I in labor?

* * *

AN: Yes total cliffy. I am evil muahahaha. Review? Muchas gracias mis amores.


	10. Braxton

AN: To those of you who haven't realized it yet; I am one of THOSE authors. You know the kind that wants a certain amount of reviews before updating? I used to not be like that but then when I realized that I have a certain amount of people with this story as a favorite but then only like a few of those people comment it actually aggravates me. I mean it takes a long time to write a chapter and make it perfect for you guys; it's the least you can do to take the time to review if you take the time to read.

* * *

I pick up my cell phone off the nightstand and unplug it from the charger. Taking it with me I hastily walk over to my mom's room. I open the door without knocking; then I call her name out and move to the bed.

"What is it honey?" she asks groggily.

"I'm in labor." I sit next to her on the bed.

"That's nice sweet heart. We'll talk about it in the morning." She turns over, facing away. Suddenly she sits straight up. "Kagome, what did you say?"

"I'm in labor." I move to stand up; signaling that we need to leave. "I'm having contractions."

"Oh my word," she gasps as she follows my lead, "okay Kagome, get everything together and let me just change from my pajamas." I understand that; not wanting to walk into a hospital with a night gown on.

I nod and leave her room, going straight to mine. I pass Sota's room and bang on the door to wake him up. When I enter my room, I grab some comfy clothes and shove them into a bag. Then take the car seat filled with baby stuff and lug it to my door. My brother shows up right then.

"Kagome," he says looking around. When he notices what I'm getting ready it all comes to him. "I'll get dressed." Sota runs to his quarters and I can hear him rummaging through his drawers.

"Sota," I yell up to him, "When you're done getting dressed take all this stuff to the car!" I don't wait for a response as I walk down stairs, and dial Inuyasha's number.

On the second ring he picks up. "Hey." He says. "What are you doing up? I thought I just told you goodnight."

I grab my mom's keys and move to wait in the car. "Inuyasha," I say seriously, "It's time."

He doesn't respond at first but I could swear I heard something break in the background. "Are you serious?"

I roll my eyes, "No Inuyasha, I'm not, I just thought it would be a funny prank." I huff. "Of course I'm serious."

"Oh my god." He says. "What the fuck do I do?" I think he was talking to himself but I answer anyways.

"How about you get over here?"

"Where's here?" he asks.

"Well," I look out the window to see Sota and mom coming towards the car. "Just go straight to the hospital. You'll probably get there before us so tell them I'm coming. Okay?"

"Okay." He exhales deeply, "I can do that."

"All right good, I'll see you when we get there. I love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up first. I hope he doesn't crash on the way there. I have a feeling he'll be driving recklessly.

"You ready honey?" my mom asks as she climbs into the driver's seat.

I just now realize something. I'm going to have a baby. When we leave here it'll be the last time we do it before I have a baby. When we come back my daughter will be born.

I'm not ready. I'm not ready at all. Inuyasha and I still haven't even chosen a name yet. And I don't want to be in labor. I grimace as I feel the pain again.

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Sota chants excitedly in the back seat as we drive to the hospital. My mom parks the car not far from the entrance and we all walk in together; Sota being the bag boy for us.

* * *

We walk in the doors to see Inuyasha pacing back in forth; one arm across his chest, the other with his hand on his chin. He looks terrified. I don't understand how he's freaking out more than me.

I call out his name as we approach. He looks up and runs over, instantly taking me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asks into my ear.

I smile and part ways with him, "I should be asking you the same question."

He smiles and turns his head. I follow and see a nurse with a wheelchair coming up to me. She asks my name and has me sit down.

I'm wheeled away to the elevator and we go up a few floors to the maternity ward. They take me to my room and I get on the bed.

The nurse comes in and before getting me hooked up with the IVs and stuff she asks me a few questions.

"Okay, Kagome, can you tell me how often are you having these contractions?" she asked as she took out her chart.

I think for a moment, "Sporadically. I guess, but there painful."

She nods as she writes my answer, "And where exactly is the pain at?"

"My lower abdomen."

"Okay and is it only there? Or has it traveled up to your whole abdomen?"

"Just my lower."

"Alright, honey, well your doctor should be in shortly, and I'll inform him of this, but right now I don't think we need to put you on an IV." She gives me some clothes and asks me to change.

I nod and with that she walks out with Sota, leaving mom and Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha," I start, "Did you get a hold of your parents yet?"

He shakes his head, "No, they won't answer."

I change my clothes and mom gets Sota.

I turn to Inuyasha, he looks sick. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's up?"

He has a stern look on his face, "Kagome we don't even have her name picked out. And a whole bunch of other shit isn't done either."

I glare at his usage of the word 'shit.' "Well it'll work out."

A knock on the door stops our conversation. It's Dr. Moharu. "Hello Kagome," he smiles, "How are we feeling tonight?"

"I've been better." I joke.

"Okay, well from what you've told us so far it seems like you're in false labor." He says.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asks.

"It means that even though it feels like you're in labor, you're not." He pauses, "You're body is just getting ready for now." Then he moves towards my legs, "So right now I want to see if you're at all dilated and if not then this was just a false alarm."

"Oh thank God." I hear Inuyasha say to himself.

"InuyasHA!" My voice gets loud as I feel him putting his fingers inside of me.

I freeze up. I'll scold him later.

Once Moharu is finished he speaks, "Well Ms. Higurashi, it seems like you won't be having your baby tonight."

"Are you serious? But this hurts!" He's got to be kidding.

"I am. But maybe next week." He gives me a laugh. Yeah maybe next week; you're hilarious.

"So Kagome's not having the baby?" Sota asks my mom.

"Not tonight." She answers.

The doctor says his goodbyes and leaves.

Once he is gone Sota glares at me, "Well thanks a lot Kagome."

"Shut up." I spit out.

"Sota behave." My mom stops the impending argument. "Kagome we're going to leave now, Inuyasha," she looks at him, "I trust you'll take her home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."

"See you at home dear." She gives me a kiss and walks out with my brother.

I get my clothes back on and turn to Inuyasha, "Well I bet you're relieved."

He walks over and gives me a hug. "Yeah, but I do wish I could meet her already."

I kiss him. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

AN: Tricked you! I bet u thought the baby was coming:) well not just yet. Review please, I won't tell you how many I expect. Don't leave it to someone else to do it. Just let me know what you think, even a simple I like it will do…or better and I love it?

Muahh


	11. Turbulence

AN: Well I haven't been on the computer much but when I did I saw how many reviews I got. I was like, "dang, I was going to put this chapter off but they reviewed like I said, so I've got to deliver." So I made the chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy, and remember review, it makes me write:)

Enjoy…

* * *

Today is Christmas. We're all over here at Inuyasha's place to celebrate. Inuyasha and I are sitting in the kitchen right now. Well, I'm sitting; he's getting my food for me. Everyone else is in the dining room and living room. We got here a little late so the room is empty save the two of us.

The labor thing happened a few days ago, I'm only getting the slight pains every now and then but now that I know what it is, it's not as troublesome. We finally have all the baby items we need thanks to our parents. They bought all the expensive stuff that we can't afford as presents.

You'd think Inuyasha could afford it all himself, but recently his parents have been putting a limit to his spending. I guess because he's going to be a father and they want him to be responsible for himself. That makes sense though. It just sucks for us because we could really use their seemingly endless cash flow right about now.

Sad to say Inuyasha and I still haven't picked out the baby's name yet. We've got a three way tie going on, and have decided that once we see her face, the name will be instantly obvious.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha says and he sits down and hands me my plate, "Look up."

Hmm. Why on earth would he ask me to look up on Christmas? It must be…mistletoe. I smile and do what he tells me and not to my surprise I see the little plant right about my seat.

I laugh, "How did you know I was going to sit here?"

He just smiled at me sheepishly, "Actually I didn't." He nodded his head towards the opening to the dining room. Mistletoe was hanging all over the place. Apparently he really wanted this to work.

I started laughing harder, "You're too cute." And I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think so," he says as I pull away, "You know the rules." Then he moves for my lips.

* * *

"FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE!" deep breath, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody cries out. The poppers, whistles, and rattlers go off. Before more than a second passes, Inuyasha and I share our New Years Kiss.

"Happy new year," he murmurs against my lips; the fireworks almost drowning his voice out.

"Happy new year," I repeat, and kiss him some more.

Sango comes over to us and takes a snap shot. Inuyasha and I separate and watch her.

She presses a few buttons and examines her work. Then she gives us her dazzling smile, "Yup, this is my favorite so far." She holds the camera up to us and lets us see the screen.

She's got us kissing with a huge purple firework in the back ground. "Sango," I breathe, "This picture is perfect!" I reach out and grab my bestest; giving her a huge hug.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha takes back my attention, "You staying at my house tonight?"

I think a moment, "I don't know Yash," I lean back and scratch my neck, "I've got school in a couple days and I can't make it a habit of staying up late."

"Well I don't keep you up late." He argued.

Sango interjects, "Rigght." She quirks an eyebrow, "And then she was pregnant."

"Sango!" I yell, how embarrassing. My cheeks burn up.

"I'm just messing with you Kagome." Then she looks back at the baby bump, "Kind of…hehe. Got to go!" She walks off.

I look back over at Inuyasha. Then I scoff at his expression, "Are you actually giving me puppy eyes?"

He didn't answer me for a moment, "… why? Is it working?"

I laugh, "No."

His eyes narrow, "Well then I'm not." And he crosses his arms across his chest.

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEE-

I smack the alarm. Today is the first day back to school. I think it's so stupid how they end it right after new years. I mean everyone's going to be staying up late. And I've never seen a student who wasn't tired on the first day back from break. Most teachers look tired too, actually.

Before I end up falling asleep I drag my big self out of bed. "I am starving." Usually the last thing on my get ready list is eat breakfast but lately I've been changing it up.

I drag myself downstairs and head to the pantry. I'm looking for Lucky Charms, and I'll kill Sota if there isn't any left. My eyes land on the red box, "Gotcha!" I pull it out and set it on the table. Then I grab the bowl and milk, prepare, and eat. Once I feel satisfied I go back upstairs to get ready. Inuyasha and Sango should be here within the next hour.

After getting ready I go to the living room and join the cat on the couch. I only have to wait a few minutes before I hear the doorbell ring. Slowly I get up and walk over to the door, my book bag secured. It's Inuyasha.

"Hey," he says taking my bag from my arm, "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks."

"Come on its freezing." He says as we speed walk to the car.

I get in and turn to Sango, "Hey."

"Morning."

We drive to school and Sango gets out first, but I stay behind, "Hey Sango," I call out the window, "I'll meet you in there. Kay?"

"That's fine," then she shouts to Yash, "Thank you."

He nods.

I roll the window up and turn to my boyfriend. "I'm getting out late today."

He grabs my hand, "Why?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm gonna start my tutoring for after I have the baby."

"Oh." He nods his head, "Well it doesn't matter," he looks at me smugly, "not like I have school."

I take my hand from his and cross my arms over my chest, "Whatever."

He laughs at my antics, "Jealous Kagome? I still got a few more weeks off." Damn college! And damn high school for making everything suck.

He stops laughing and puts his arm around my shoulder, "I'm just messing with you," he gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Now, get your ass to class."

I smile and roll my eyes, "Shut up." We kiss and after grabbing my things I exit the car. Half way to the school's main entrance I see Rin.

"Rin!" I shout.

She stops walking and turns around. Her head moving until she spots me. Then she waves, "Hey Kagome!"

I move faster to catch up to her. "Hey Rin."

"Hi Kags." We hug.

"Wow," Rin says as we continue our walk to the doors, "I can't believe your still here." We make it to the doors and take a few moments to wipe or shoes on the carpet. Then continue our conversation. "I thought you would have left on maternity leave, or something."

"Yeah," I shrug, "I just want to be as un-behind as I can get."

We laugh. "I can understand that." Then we reach a crossroad, "Which way are you going?" She asks me.

"I'm turning."

She frowns, "Straight."

"Well," I start, "I guess I'll see you later."

She smiles and nods, "Bye."

* * *

After the final bell I gloomily watch everyone leave the building and trudge my way to the tutor's room. The plan is that for every two days I spend after school one day is made up. Since it's only the middle of the year I should be more than capable of making everything up.

I walk in the class and see my teachers and the tutor in the room going over a few things. I clear my throat.

My slight interruption causes the group to look up. "Ms. Higurashi, have a seat."

* * *

Today is Sunday. And I am officially one week away from my due date. Hallelujah! Look I love my baby so much, but I want to just get her out of my body already! You can't blame me.

So yesterday I saw Inuyasha's ex at the supermarket. Sango and I were buying some snacks when we saw her with Kagura. We locked eyes for a second and if looks could kill I think we'd both be dead right now.

As far as I know Inuyasha has been faithful since the whole hospital fiasco. I mean he's treated me so well these months, and I haven't even smelled cigarettes around him the past few weeks. Things have been going great.

But after seeing Kikyo, I'm starting to feel a bit insecure. What if he's cheated so much he's perfected it? What if he never left her? Or what if he's with her right now?

I sigh.

Or…what if I'm just being paranoid over nothing?

I thought I trusted Inuyasha but now that I know she's back, I'm not sure what I think anymore.

* * *

AN: Okay so there you have it. I hope you liked it! Review. It makes more than a difference; it makes an update. And wayyy sooner than my lazy but would want. So when the next chapter goes up is up to you guys.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Kikyo I

AN: Thank you very very much for the kind reviews! This is a short chapter but you'll have to deal with it because it's supposed to be for where I'm going with it.

* * *

It's Sunday night and I'm at Inuyasha's house for dinner. His brother isn't here right now, so it's just me, Inuyasha and his mom. Mr. Taisho is in some other country right now on business.

"So Inuyasha," Izayoi says as she passes the broccoli to me, "Did you tell her?"

His mouth full, "Ell ooh up?"

She made a stern face as I rolled my eyes at his lack of manners, "Tell Kagome about-" he cuts her off.

"About dad going coming home tomorrow?" He paused and gave a satisfied smile. "I just did."

That's weird, why would he need to tell me that? I look up to see his mother give him a glare, before returning the smile on her face.

Again, weird.

"You're lying." I say to him.

He sighs and gives his mom a glare before speaking to me. "It's Kikyo."

"Oh my god." I put my hand on my forehead; so many ideas running through my mind at once.

"I didn't do anything so don't get mad." He says.

Now I'm really confused, "What?"

"Ever since a few weeks ago, when I assume she came to town, she's been calling my phone every day."

My jaw tightens as I accept the information, "So what do you guys talk about?" I bite out.

"Nothing," he looks as if he's been offended, "I never pick up!"

"Does she leave you messages?" That dumb bitch.

"Yeah," he sighs, "But I delete them without listening."

"Uh huh." I nod slowly.

"Ahem," Izayoi clears her throat in a lady like fashion. "There's more."

"There's more?" Inuyasha and I ask simultaneously. I look at him suspiciously. Don't play innocent!

Izayoi must have noticed my face because before I could say something mean she says, "I haven't told Inuyasha about it yet."

"Oh." I say, slightly calming.

"Well," Inuyasha says in a pissed of tone, "What is it?"

A small pout is on her face as she tells us the bad news, "Yesterday I saw her drive by slowly while I was standing by the window. I didn't think anything of it until earlier today. She came by again but this time," she pauses, "the girl actually came up and knocked on the door. When I answered it she asked me if I knew where you were."

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupts, "Where was I when all this was happening?"

"You were upstairs sleeping. The car was in the garage and she never saw it." With Inuyasha's nod of comprehension she continues, "Well I told her that she has no business knowing and that she needed to leave."

I saw a scowl mark Izayoi's face so I ask, "Then what happened?"

"That little brat glared at me and rolled her eyes before telling me 'whatever' and walking away." She makes an uncharacteristic humph noise, and crosses her arms in an Inuyasha-like fashion.

"Well that's interesting." I say to Inuyasha, "And when was the last time you talked to her Inuyasha?"

He looks shocked, "Are you fucking serious, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." His mother scorns.

"No," he tells her and look back at me, "You have no reason to give me a fucking attitude when I didn't do shit. It's not like I asked her to call me or come over, the dumb bitch does it herself."

Without letting me respond he jumps out of his seat and grabs his plate off the table, storming out of the room. I look down at my plate solemnly and hear Izayoi sigh.

"Please excuse me." I say as I get up to take my plate and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Very short I know. Review to get the other half:)


	13. Kikyo II

AN: Okay so here it is! Thank you for the reviews. Very much appreciated.

* * *

After putting my dishes away I go upstairs to Inuyasha's bedroom. I tentatively knock on the door. Without a response I open the door and walk in.

"Hey." I say, making my way over to the bed where Inuyasha is lying.

He responds by raising his eyebrows for a moment, and then looking back at the ceiling.

I sit down next to him. "Want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Well I do." He rolls his eyes but I ignore him. "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me about Kikyo calling you for the past few weeks?"

He sighs, "Because I didn't want to worry you Kagome. Just like you proved tonight you jumped to the wrong conclusion and were about to fucking accuse me of cheating on you. I saw the damn look on your face. And that fucking attitude you had when you were asking me about it."

Now it's my turn to be mad. "Well excuse me for being worried. I mean why should I trust you after all the times you've lied and cheated before. It was always with Kikyo and it's a strange coincidence that she's showing up again." If only my glare would melt his face.

He sits up and puts his hand on his chin. "Why should you trust me? Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's because we're about to have a fucking baby, Kagome!"

I scoff at his stupid defense. "Oh really? Because last time, if I remember correctly, I was still pregnant and that didn't stop you before!" Oh he makes me so mad!

"Well this isn't like last time." He gets in my face.

"Why not!" I yell.

"Because, stupid, I'm about to be a dad in a week! Why the hell would I desert the girl I love and my own daughter for some whore that I've already been around the block with more than a few times? I'm done with Kikyo! _She's_ the one on_ my_ nuts Kagome!" He gets off the bed and starts pacing his room. "You need to get that through your fucking head. You're the only one for me and I'm not about to go fuck this up for Kikyo!"

He stops his tirade and I take a moment for his words to sink in. I sigh. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without trusting you."

He has his arms crossed against his chest and gives a curt nod.

"Well since we're apologizing is there anything that you would like to apologize for?" I offer.

He grunts, walking back over to the bed and sitting down beside me. "Well, I guess I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her earlier."

I smile, "Thank you." A few moments passed. Hurricane Inuyasha survived; phew. "I think your mom would like an apology too; after you stormed out of the room on us."

He shrugged, "She'll live." Then he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the remote. Clicking the TV on he switches to VH1; they have some interesting reality shows. We get comfy and watch TV for a bit until it's time for me to leave.

"Inuyasha." I whisper while in the comfort of his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Even though you're still on break for another week, I have school tomorrow." He should get the hint. I need to go home.

"Can't you just sleep over?" he whines. Whines! Mind you he's an adult.

"No." I push off of him and sit up, slowly getting off the bed. "Take me home so me and baby can sleep."

"Liar," he smiles and gets up, "She's wide awake, kicking my hand constantly. She won't let you sleep tonight."

I smile at him, "Well I'm so used to it that the kicks lull me to sleep now."

He reaches in for a kiss. "Whatever."

His kiss becomes possessive as he leans in close to me, taking my arms. "Yash." I breathe out; my skin getting hotter by the second.

He walks us over to the bed and sits down, guiding me to straddle him. His hands have moved; one on my waist and the other at my neck. Our make out session getting more intense by the second.

Suddenly I pull back, ending the lip lock. Inuyasha looks shocked, "Are you serious, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," I explain, "I…" I stammer, "I think I'm in labor."

His eyes widen, "Wait, what?"

I feel a contraction again, causing me to nod. "We need to go to the hospital." I get off of him and walk over to my purse, grabbing my cell. "I'm calling my mom."

Inuyasha is still sitting there frozen in place, "Inuyasha!" I call out. After hearing his name he shoots up from his spot.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." He walks out of the room, still talking to himself. I'm assuming that crazy went to go find his mom.

After shaking my head at how, I don't know, dumb I guess is the word that my boyfriend is, I look for my mom in contacts and press the call button. She picks up on the forth ring. "Mom."

"Yes dear?" she sounds like she just woke up.

"Mom, I think I'm in labor. Inuyasha is going to take me to the hospital."

She pauses, "You're sure this time?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I nod my head, even though she can't see me.

"Well alright, Kagome, your brother and grandfather and I will meet you at the hospital. Knowing that Inuyasha is getting his mom I put on my coat and grab my bag running out of the house, going into the next yard. I take out my key ring and open his neighbor's door. Then I close it behind me after entering and go straight up to my best friend's room; opening her door.

"Sango!" I exclaim. She turns around from her book and looks at me, very confused.

"Uh, Kagome." She answers. "Is everything okay?"

I look at her book and sigh, "Don't tell me you haven't read that yet. The test is tomorrow!" I scorn.

She smiles sheepishly, "Yeah well, Miroku can be distracting."

"Ew," I tell her, cutting off any possible details she might want to add in. "Hey get your stuff we're leaving; now."

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm in labor."

"What!" she stands up. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Let's go! She grabs her book, her bag, and changes into jeans and a t-shirt before dragging me out of her room. We reach the stairs and she puts on her shoes and coat.

Once situated, we head back to Inuyasha's house. He and his mom are both just walking out of the house.

We all get into his mom's new Benz SUV instead of Inuyasha's small car. Izayoi and Sango sit in the front, Inuyasha and I sit in the back.

"You ready?" he asks giving me a kiss on the cheeks.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

AN: Well now…review. It makes me stay up to write.


	14. Daughter

AN: The reviews are all greatly appreciated. Thank you very much. Here is the chapter you've been looking forward to since I did the false labor trick.

enjoy.

* * *

We make it to the hospital and just in time, because as soon as we walk in the building to sign in, my water breaks.

At first Inuyasha didn't know what it was, "Kagome!" his face scrunches.

"Inuyasha," Sango scolded, "her water broke, you idiot."

"Oh." He says, with a smirk. "Sorry babe." And he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Next thing I know some guy comes over to us with a wheelchair. I'm told to get in. After sitting down we are wheeled to a room where I sit on the bed. They give me a hospital gown and everyone leaves the room, except Inuyasha, so I can change; Inuyasha helping me.

I get situated and lay back down as Inuyasha opens the door, letting Izayoi and Sango back in. A nurse or someone comes in and they check to see how dilated I am, after telling me that my doctor should be in shortly.

When the woman leaves the room, my mother, brother, and grandpa walk in. "Kagome!"

"Hey mom." I'm so glad she's here.

"How are you honey?" she asks me.

"Better now."

My mother gives Izayoi a hug hello, and nods at Inuyasha.

"So mom," Inuyasha asks, "where's dad and Sesshomaru?"

Izayoi smiled at him, "Well I called your father at the house and he said he'd come straight home. Last time I checked he was on his way to the airport to get the fastest flight here."

Inuyasha nodded. I really hope his dad makes it here in time. He's missed a lot of things in Yash's life due to his frequent business trips. Or at least I've been told. It's not hard to believe though.

"And Sesshomaru," she continued, "should be here any minute now."

"Okay."

For now we play the waiting game.

Sango is on a couch reading her book and sitting next to her is Izayoi on her phone, most likely trying to contact her husband and stepson. My grandfather and Sota started to doze off so they went to the waiting room to nap. Mom is sitting on the bed to my right side and Inuyasha is standing on my left. Everyone is engrossed in their own small worlds.

After about five hours of on and off idle chatter, a recognized face walks in the door. It's Sesshomaru.

"There you are." Inuyasha says with an annoyed tone. But we all know that he was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous if Sesshomaru was going to make it or not.

Sesshomaru responds with a smirk, "Patience little brother. You wouldn't believe who I found wandering at the airport."

He walks in a little further and is followed by Toga.

"Dad!" Inuyasha runs over and gives him a hug.

Toga hugs him back and before responding to Sesshomaru's comment. "Wandering, huh?" he turns to his wife, "I got on a friends private jet, but once I was in the air I realized that I had no ride to the hospital."

"He called me," Sesshomaru finished, "and I had to turn around to get him after I was halfway to the hospital."

It's so weird to see the two brothers in the same room without any arguing going on.

The room got a lot noisier so Sango, who had a test in a couple hours decided that she's going to leave and take a nap, go to school and come straight here after. She leaves her camera with my mom, telling her what pictures to take and of whom.

Toga comes to the bed and gives me a kiss on the cheek and Sesshomaru does the same but with my hand. They both wish me well and go into the waiting room to join the other men in the party.

The only ones left in the room were me, my mom, Inuyasha, and his mom.

Before I knew it, the pains were getting much worse, and my doctor came in and offered me an epidural.

To the surprise of everyone I said, "No, I want to do this naturally."

"Kagome," my mom said, "Just because you'll have pain medication doesn't mean it's not natural."

"I know mom. I just don't want to do it that way."

"Are you nuts?" I don't need to tell you who said that. "Don't you think it's gonna hurt?"

I simply ignore him and the doctor, knowing my final answer, leaves again. Before stepping out she says, "Remember Kagome if you change your mind let me know before it's too late."

"I will; thank you."

* * *

I don't know how much time passes but I feel like death warmed over. "Inuyasha," I whisper to the sleeping face on the bed next to mine. He was sitting but has been slouched on his side for a while.

His eyes open.

"I'm gonna throw up." That got him up.

"Shit." He cursed, and grabbed the little vomiting bowl, bringing it over; just in time because as soon as he hands it to me, I upchuck a little of my dinner.

"Ew." He says, as he takes it away and throws it in the garbage. He looks around, "Where'd our moms go?"

"In the waiting room."

"Oh." He said walking back over to me.

"I made a decision while you were asleep." I say.

"What?"

"Well," I blush, "I was thinking about what's going to happen, and I decided that I just want it to be you and me."

He smirks, "Oh really?"

"Yup." I lean forward and we kiss.

"I kinda like that idea."

Inuyasha and I sit and talk for a very, very long time, finally my OBGYN walks in and after the usual checking of my cootch, she gives us the words I've been anxious for.

"Okay Kagome, it's time to push."

* * *

"How much longer!" I cry.

"Not too much Kagome, you're almost there." I hear Inuyasha saying.

"Fuck you." I swear at him and I don't care. "This is all your fault."

"Kago-"

"Why couldn't you just learn to wear a condom, you big idiot? Now look at what you've done to me!"

Inuyasha is just standing there speechless.

"Ah!" I cry out in pain, just like I have been for the last hour.

Inuyasha comes back to my face and grabs my hand. "Don't worry babe, it'll all be over soon, I swear."

I start crying.

"Push Kagome," the doctor says and I comply. "The harder you push the faster this will be. You're almost there I can see the head."

I lift my head up and try to peer down to see, "You can?" I say pathetically.

Inuyasha walks over and sneaks a peek. "Oh man, that's her head." He looks up at me with such love in his eyes that I never thought capable with him. "Come on Kagome just a little more and we'll have our daughter."

* * *

"Thirteen hours." I whisper, to the bundle I'm cradling in my arms. Inuyasha is squeezed on the bed beside me, and he kisses my head.

"You did great." He says.

I take a good look at our daughter. Pretty soon everyone is going to be coming up and we'll have to part.

"Oh yeah," I hear Inuyasha say as he turns around to reach for something. "Hey Kagome." He calls and I look, blinded by a flash.

"Inuyasha."

"What? You needed to take a picture or your best friend would kill me." I laugh and hand the baby to him after he sets the camera in my lap.

"Your turn." I say as I pick up the camera. For once he actually smiled in the picture. I took the shot and waited for it to load on the screen. "I love it." I breathe.

We hear a knock on the door and Inuyasha hands me the baby, then goes to answer it, while wearing the biggest grin ever I might add.

Next thing I know the room is full of our family members, and my daughter is being passed around.

Finally the big question is asked once everybody has had their little time with her.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, "what is her name?"

I hold our daughter and nod at Inuyasha. He has the biggest and most genuine smile I'd ever seen on him in my life and announces it.

"Hikari. Her name is Hikari."

* * *

AN:Okay well review! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and by the way, I have never given birth or been there when someone has been. So I was pretty much clueless as to how the hell I was going to write this. I'm sorry if it wasn't too convincible. If anyone wants just let me know what was right and wrong. Thanks for reading.


End file.
